Looking ahead
by tenamanda1988
Summary: A future set fic, looking at how the twins might be in the distant future. Some things change, others stay the same.


In all the time that had passed, the crumbling, dirty face of Devil May Cry with its glaring neon sign remained the same. Miraculously it had never collapsed or been demolished as so many who walked past its doors over the years had imagined it would, it seemed to be stuck in some kind of time stasis, like it would always be there. Dilapidated and dingy, it remained in one of the roughest areas of the city that fought progress and renovation with all its heart.

The owner quite preferred it that way, as much as everything changed he liked that there was something else stationary in his life besides himself and his. He could always trust his beloved shop to be there, like a warm soothing blanket as the world outside buzzed about. Rushing through its life hectically, he wondered how much speed humanity could gain before it would crash and burn through sheer exhaustion.

Something's didn't change though, round here the strip-joints and bars remained the dens of villainy and sin, and a few streets over he could hear the cries of the drunken teenagers, enjoying a wild night out. Joy riders still stole cars (airborne now) and careened wildly trying to avoid the flashing sirens of the cops. You still saw the old wheeled machines, but it was like seeing a horse and cart had been back when he'd been a kid.

Much to the annoyance of his companion he realised with a grin as the glaring lights from the bottom of the hovercar that flew over them.

Vergil growled agitatedly, the swirl of energy around him showing he was considering letting one of his summoned swords fly.

"Don't." Dante said lazily, shifting slightly to adjust his position, laid out on top of Devil May Cry with his hands resting comfortably on his leather-clad stomach.

Vergil snorted, "And why not? They'll probably just crash and die anyway."

"Yeah." Dante turned his head to look at his brother, who had his head laid back on his arms and was glaring up at the night sky fixedly. "So what's the point in wasting the effort?"

"Alleviating boredom."

"Awww Verge, that hurts, really. You saying I'm not entertaining enough for you?" Dante turned onto his side to grin at him, poking him happily in the shoulder.

"Don't be foolish." Vergil muttered, "And don't call me that. My name has two syllables, surely not that much of a challenge for you." It was said more out of habit than anything else now, after living for so long Dante knew his twin had become resigned to the nickname. But these little customs were part of them now, as natural as breathing was.

"You do love me!" He chuckled, poking him again, watching as Vergil gave an annoyed twitch. "Veeeerge."

"'Te."

Dante shifted closer, "Whatcha thinking?"

"About where all the peace and quiet went."

He rolled his eyes, "What are you really thinking? C'mon, you said you were bored, so lets talk." Poke.

"Dante quit it!" Vergil turned onto his side and swatted at him with his hand, a light love tap to his younger brothers head. "Hmph, if you want to talk then when don't you just start a conversation yourself? Otherwise leave me alone."

"Okay, er... I was just thinking about how things don't really change." He commented, and waited.

And waited.

"Hey Verge, answer me!"

"That wasn't a question, I have no obligation to answer." Vergil grumbled, but looked into Dante's hopeful face and gave in. "Some things will never change obviously, humans are slaves to their natures. No matter how high they try to raise themselves, vice will always remain. The same as demons will continue to try to kill them."

"Still can't believe you're so pessimistic about them, the humans I mean. They've done some really cool stuff. Like... er..."

Vergil arched an eyebrow.

"Global warming! They saved themselves from that didn't they? Not that I ever believed it would do anything but they turned it all around." Dante pointed out, global warming had been one of those things he'd heard about but never paid much attention to, the world wouldn't end or fall into catastrophe because of something silly like that. It'd end because of something big, nasty, and possibly having very sharp teeth.

"Barely, by the skin of their teeth in fact. They were the ones who caused it in the first place if you remember, so its nothing for them to be proud about."

"Fine... how about space travel and such?"

"Pointless, the earth is their home, there's nothing else out there."

"You don't know. Hey, maybe there's alien demons? Wouldn't that be fun?" Dante said his grin widening, "Me and you, on some other planet fighting little green demons?"

Vergil stared at him, "How is it that you haven't been killed yet? You're just so..." he sighed and shook his head.

"Come on Vergil." Dante shifted closer and flung his arm across Vergil's shoulder to pull them closer so that their foreheads were almost touching. "You need to relax and have fun every once in a while, God knows we've earned it right?"

Vergil closed his eyes and sighed, responding by wrapping his arm around Dante's waist. "I suppose."

Dante smiled and nuzzled him affectionately, the time where their rivalry had gone beyond friendly bickering and mock battles was long over. After Mundus, when Dante had found Vergil again and brought him home it had pretty much died. Vergil had been so vulnerable and needy, even now Dante could still see the remains of the scars his enslavement and torture had left on him. He'd never wanted to let him go again.

Of course a few decades later they had split up for a while when Vergil had regained his confidence, just as Trish had left after she'd become comfortable with the world and learnt its ways. Wanting to see it for herself. Everyone needed alone time once in a while, and with his fellow demon bred family -Trish was so much of a little sister to him now- it had evolved into sometimes spending years apart. But they always came back to each other. When his human friends had died, Lady and Enzo he remembered fondly, Vergil had been there beside him, quietly comforting in his enduring life. Trish too.

He wondered where she was, he hadn't seen her now for five years.

But as much as he loved Trish she didn't compare to Vergil, she didn't have his certainty. She didn't match the twins strength and the power of their blood, no matter what Date knew he could rely on Vergil to be there, as much as Vergil knew he could count on Dante to do the same. Demons still made their way into the world, Devil hunters were always needed, and they took them out just as they always had. And they always would, until the end of their lives. However long that may be.

Vergil moved his head to rest it on Dante's shoulder, comfortably pillowed on leather, still Dante's favorite material. Dante's fingers stroked the back of Vergil's silk coat languidly, feeling himself growing warm and sleepy. So much for conversation.

Just as he felt himself and Vergil dropping off together a bright light flared overhead, burning through his eyelids and making him wince slightly.

He heard a growl and felt the swirl of energy.

"Don't."

-------

This kept banging at my brain in front of everything else I'm writing, so I figured I'd best get it out of the way. Its up to you how far in the future this is set, I wanted to give a sense of futuristic yet still relative to today. It was just fun to try and imagine the twins in the future is all. XD


End file.
